Set Em Up and Tear Her Down
by MSCIBET
Summary: Post 47 Second and Limey. Read a few post 47 fics but thought of this while listening to "He Must Have Really Hurt You Bad." One-Shot


A/N - Not the writer or owner of Castle in any way, shape, form. Also not of the profession in this. Idea came out of country song. Thanks for reading

**Set Em Up and Take Her Down**

A woman sat down at the end of the bar and stared at the mirror that lined the shelves of alcohol that covered the back wall of the bar. Her lips pursed, she looked as if she was somewhere between screaming and nauseated. She glanced to the side as several men watched as she pushed her pocketbook to the side of her, the way one would to hold a seat. That was the sign.

"Hey, can I get you something," I said quietly in the woman's direction. Her eyes darted back to my direction as she lifted her chin some to peruse the bottles behind me. I watched her uneasiness as she glanced behind her and then back at the mirror in front of her. I waited patiently, seeing that the bar was nearly empty after the bomb attack from just down the street. It was actually nice to see a face besides the same bums that came in for cheap beer and a warm spot in between government paychecks.

She still looked unsure, so I softly smiled and asked her to hold on. Moving back toward to the center of the bar, she watched as I pulled a bottle out of the bottom of the counter. The glass only needed a couple of cubes and a spritz of soda. Pouring gently, I nodded in her direction as I threw a stir in the drink and walked it back to her.

Putting the drink in front of her, I watched as she opened her wallet and saw the badge. I laid my hand on hers on top of her wallet, hoping that she wouldn't take it the wrong way and pull a gun. "Your money is no good here, especially if you helped in that case," I alluded looking outside.

"Thanks," she answered most confidently but not hinting at her involvement in the bombing.

I started away, briefly looking back as I went to take care of another of my regulars. Leaning over the bar, one of the men that walked in handed me a few bucks and shook his head with a slight smile on his face.

"Will do," I commented as I sat his drink in front of him at the other end of the bar.

"Excuse me, but the gentleman at the other end saw the badge and has offered to pay for your next drink," I paused. She said nothing, but downed the rest of the sweet rum concoction I had mixed for her.

"Tell him thanks and I'll take another of those." She said as she sat up a little straighter on the stool, throwing her hair over one of her shoulders. She leaned over and smiled at the old man with no intention of fearing his possible interest in her.

I was ecstatic that old Donnie decided to stay put on his usual stool as I carried her drink back to her. "He's a good guy."

"Seems so. You seem a little young to be in this neighborhood." I stopped mid stride when hearing her speak. It was a calm female voice, not like I pictured coming from a cop that was obviously beyond beat patrol.

"My dad worked here until he passed away a couple of years ago. I took the business after assuring mother that I knew all the drink recipes for the family and that I wouldn't run anything illegal out of the bar."

She glared at me and then a smile broke on her face, a small one but still it was something. "You're pulling my leg."

"Yes, ma'am."

She shook her head and pointed at me in jest. "Don't even call me that. I feel like an old maid as it is," she trailed off. "Kate," she whispered a few seconds later when she noticed that I hadn't left.

"Carson, after where I was conceived." I leaned on the counter, crossing my arms in front of me and leaned in closer. "Honestly Kate, you don't seem to be here for just a drink if you don't mind me saying."

She stared at the mirror in front of her again. I could tell she was trying to forget something or maybe to wrap her mind around something. "Your dad give you a psychology degree to go with the bar?"

"No, but I can try my best," I assuredly answered.

She leaned back on the stool and pushed the newly empty glass towards me and signed that she was done. "Not tonight Nevada." She sighed slightly as her eyes glazed over with what seemed to be tears that weren't ready to fall. Pulling her wallet back toward her, she left a ten.

"Tip," she quietly mumbled as she started off.

* * *

><p>The next night was quiet until about nine. Being a weekend and that the police were in full force now that protestors had moved on from the bombing site to some other location in the city, I was working harder than I had in months. I barely noticed the red dress that walked in and sat down at the end of the bar, again with her wallet in front of the seat next to her.<p>

"Nevada, I want something with a little more zing tonight and one for my friend." I looked up from the underside of the bar and saw her again, this time with a definitely charming woman.

"Coming up," I hollered back in her direction.

"So, why are we here again?" I overheard her friend ask.

"Thanks Nevada," she smiled as I slid a couple of top shelf whiskeys in front of the two ladies.

"Nothing too strong for the women, but enough to open the night." I hoped I was reading the signs correctly.

The other woman threw her drink back quickly as Kate sat and swirled the drink before sipping like the night before. The other woman glared at her and Kate gave in, throwing it back and waiting for the burn. She looked at me and smiled.

"See? Young but no slouch in the bar." I joked before I took both glasses and poured one more.

"No Nevada, you are not a slouch. This is Lanie, my friend. I wanted her to meet the most talented young bartender that I knew."

I blushed slightly that the woman that was as close to down on her luck last night was doing so well propping herself up tonight. "So, are you on the way out on the town? Hopefully you have a great night."

I could see tonight would be a quick in and out for Kate and her friend. I nodded and headed to the other end of the bar and looked up and the two girls had disappeared. Her story still a mystery but I knew she'd be back. Seeing the amount of cash on the bar, I also knew the woman knew her liquor.

* * *

><p>The rain plummeled the front windows of the bar. I looked around the empty bar and knew even the normal bums and down on their lucks had decided to even forgo the rain for comfort. Reaching up for the sign, I clicked it just as I saw the door open.<p>

Her face was puffy as if she had been crying and her hair was soaked as if she had walked from wherever she came. "Kate?"

"Something strong tonight." She stumbled slightly as she sat at the nearest table and threw her wallet down. I flipped the sign off and locked the door, turning the front lights off, leaving only the street lights to light the bar.

Disappearing behind the bar, I noticed her head had now slunk into her hands as she propped up on her elbows. I thought I had seen the last of Kate. Three weeks had passed since her strange one-sided conversation and introduction to her friend. She was young and full of life; she shouldn't be sitting in this dark bar with me.

I sat next to her, putting the stiff drink in front of her knowing that tonight the burn wouldn't make a difference. I laid my hand on her shoulder and felt her pull away. Lowering my hand, she lifted her head to show her eyes had gotten worse before she took the glass and threw back the drink without testing it this time. "Take it easy Kate. What happened?"

She nodded and pushed the glass back to me. "Again."

I closed my eyes and walked back for another. "I don't think drinking tonight is the wisest thing that you could do in your condition."

She looked and rolled her eyes in my direction. "Doesn't matter. I just need to forget."

"Forget what?" I asked as I sat down with the glass and the bottle parked on the other side of my chair.

"He heard me say it. He heard me and I was stupid and angry and I let my personal

life into my professional life and now he's misinterpreted everything."

I let her talk, carefully wrapping one arm around her shoulders and handing her tissues as I carefully put no more than two drops in the glass at a time.

"He said he loved me. How do you take that when it comes out of nowhere? You just reply ok, thanks. What did he expect me to do? I was bleeding out for hell's sake and he's being childish and completely immature."

She pushed the chair aside and rubbed her hand along her forehead and then paced. "So I didn't answer him, maybe I lied a little. I wasn't sure how to reciprocate. Did he just expect me to say I love him too?" Her hand flew up and covered her mouth.

Walking over beside me, she reached for the bottle and glared at me when I beat her to it. Taking the glass from her hand, I poured another two drops in. She was flustered enough without my assistance. I grabbed her hand as she took the glass. "So, do you love him?"

"None of your business," she spat as she turned away with the glass. "This is really cheap of you to not serve me."

"Well, I was actually closed. And you made it my business when you told me your name Kate. People come into bars for two reasons, for a good time or to escape a bad one." I was standing next to her and poured her a real drink. "Sit and drink, talk."

She sat and then refused to talk. We stared into the silence for ten minutes before I could see her expression change. Tears came a few at a time but the manic pain was fading, or the buzz was kicking in. "Bathroom?"

"The back. You need help?" She pushed the chair away and shook her head. I watched as she disappeared into the ladies' room.

I sighed and went behind the bar. Picking up the receiver of the phone, I felt guilty putting her in the position, but knew sometimes even the bartender wasn't enough to solve love's bitter problems. I turned away from the restroom hallway and spoke softly. She wouldn't be proud later and I didn't want to be guilty.

A few minutes later Kate appeared again and halfway smiled. "If you ever fall in love with someone, make sure you tell her and that she tells you because otherwise its very messy."

I leaned back in my chair and nodded in agreement. "I think my wife would agree."

She backed up and pushed the chair she was sitting in away from me. "Damn, you too. Are all of you the same?" At this point her conversation was starting to lose its comprehension.

I just chuckled, "I'm afraid. It happens."

She pointed at me with the glass that was now empty. She didn't notice and I was glad she wasn't asking for another round. Shots that strong didn't take long. I glanced at the clock. "I need a rewind, about 6 months." She ran her hand down her face and leaned back in the chair, now looking tired. "Maybe I was wrong, but he's still an immature jackass."

We sat another few minutes as she continued staring at the ceiling and trying to check messages on the phone. I glanced up and nodded at the shadow coming in the back door of the bar. Kate looked back at the table and shook her head. "Lanie said everyone knew how I felt, you would have thought the ohh soo clairvoyant writer would have figured it out. Fine, I love him. Not much good now."

I got up as she looked over at me and then noticed the empty glass. "Nevada, I need … what the hell?" She lowered her head on the table.

I patted her hand and walked over as the figure came into sight. Shaking hands with the man, I had seen him somewhere before but couldn't place his face. "Thanks Kate's friend left me the number, you know what's she talking about?"

The man sighed, looking a little irritated, upset and sad. "Yeah, hopefully she will when she sobers up. Thank you."

I watched as the man sat down in the chair I had been occupying and pulled her hair gently away from her face and took her shoulders into his body. "Kate, come on, let's go."

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes in a drunk haze. "No hot date?"

"No," he whispered as he pulled the woman from her seat. "Just a night with someone who loves me." I opened the back door as he walked her out with him.

END


End file.
